What's left of me
by sesskag87
Summary: Post-war. George is not who he used to be ever since Fred passed away. Luna stumbles upon him one night. These are the events that happens afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

Okay ya'll, yes, here is a new story. I'm sorry, I know I need to finish the other ones, but I am STUCK on this couples, and there just aren't a lot of stories out there with them. If you like the concept, let me know, if you hate the concept, let me know! Constructive Criticism is very helpful, in all honesty.

Oh and I just wanted to leave this here, since this is a new Harry Potter story. A few days ago, last Thursday, Alan Rickman passed away, it really ruined my entire day and weekend. I just wanted to say that this Hufflepuff girl raised her imaginary wand to our beloved Professor Snape, a wonderful man, a hero, and a brilliant actor! He will be highly missed by all his fans and students!

Anyway, on to the new story.

"Always." (1946-2016)

Luna sat across the table from George Weasley, watching him knock back shot after shot of firewhiskey. She could usually talk people down from their irrational antics, it was a wonderful trait that she possessed. According to her father that is. But now, he was gone. Sighing, she saw George lean his forehead on the wood of the table.

"George." She murmured, reaching forward, taking the decanter in her hand, pulling it towards the other end of the table, away from his reach.

He didn't say anything.

"George. Please."

Sitting up, his blood shot green eyes found hers. He glared at her bright blue irises, annoyed that she was talking, annoyed that she was even sitting here with him. Didn't she see that he just wanted to be alone? Was she so thick to not realize that?

"What Lovegood? What in bleeding hell could you possibly want at this very moment?"

The words were thick with annoyance. Luna closed her eyes, her feet doing a nervous shuffle under the table.

George slammed his hand down, making her jump. "IF you are quite finished wasting my damn time then leave! I came here to be al-"

"YOU came here to drink away your pain George." Luna said, cutting him off. His heated eyes were watching her intently.

Snickering coldly, he stood up. Luna had to move her eyes up, his height now towering above her. He stumbled around the table, grasping the decanter that she had pulled towards her body. She kept a firm grip on the alcohol, which did not make him happy.

His cold smile faded, now a thin line of anger, "Let go of the damn bottle. What I do is no concern of yours."

A lump was forming in her throat, "You are going to drink yourself right into a grave George, don't you see that?"

His hand wound itself around her wrist, gripping it tightly with his own. Luna's blue eyes widened, his dexterous fingers cutting off her circulation.

"I'd rather be with Fred anyway."

The words hit her hard, pity replaced the painful expression that adorned her features. His green eyes narrowed, he let go of her wrist and he steadily bent over. Luna had to admit that for a drunk man, he was quite able to move as if he was completely sober.

He was in her personal space now, his breath was spicy, tickling her nose. She shut her eyes and held her breath.

"Do not give me that pathetic look looney."

Luna never admitted it to anyone, but she hated that nickname, sure she was an extremely odd person, she could admit that, but she was not a nut job.

"I'm not going to watch as you drown in the bottle George." She said to him, tightening her grip.

Suddenly, his eyes widened, and he tightened his hold so strongly that she cried out. His other hand went and grabbed her chin, forcing their eyes to connect with each other.

"I don't need your bloody permission, you're not my mother."

Luna felt the tears build up as she let go of the decanter, flexing her fingers. They were now numb and she clutched them to her chest. George raised the bottle to his lips, slugging some back.

A rush of anger filled her as she stood up. He was facing her, a smirk on his features. Luna couldn't help the next move, her emotions were on edge, since the passing of her father. She was alone now, all alone. He had no idea how she felt, or what she was going through, and she was not drowning herself in liquor. Her hand whipped out and clipped his cheek.

His head whipped to the other side, it took a minute for him to regain his composure. Luna was seething, her fingers shaking on the table beside her.

George turned his eyes to her. Luna didn't have time to think before he was on her. He backed her forcibly into the table and grabbed her hands, pinning them onto the wood. Struggling frantically, she felt the tears build in her eyes again. Luna felt him stare down at her, could smell his breath, thicker with the scent of firewhiskey.

Bending his head to her ear, he whispered hotly. "You owe me an apology for that one Lovegood."

"The hell I do." She said to him, turning her face away.

A gasp escaped her lips as he pressed himself fully into her.

Luna was not a fickle little fool. She had never been intimate with a boy, or man before, but she knew what happened when one was, or how to accomplish the said action. Like wise, the only thing she had ever done was give Neville a peck on the forehead. Now, she was being pressed into a table, by an extremely hurt, angry, tall, drunk man. The air around them grew thick with tension.

She could feel every fiber of him. He was a Quidditch player in school, meaning he was probably lined with muscle. Luna felt her body reacting to his, and it frightened her.

George was getting more aggravated with each passing second, he reached down and roughly grabbed her chin. This bloody chit had no right to plant herself in what he did with himself. Or to slap him across the face.

Moving his arms, he placed them and trapped her. His lips were deftly close to hers now. His fingers dug painfully into the tender skin on her face now. "You won't be leaving this kitchen until I get my apology."

Why were they alone? Luna was staying at Grimmauld place simply because she had nowhere else to go. Harry hardly stayed here, giving Ginny as much comfort as he possibly could.

Luna was just lucky enough to be now trapped against the table in the kitchen with an extremely drunken George Weasley.

"Get your bloody hands off of me!" Struggling, she managed to move him enough to where she could slip away from him. Advancing on her again, Luna turned and tried to slip out the door. A hand grabbed her shoulder, making a move to spin her around. The only successful thing it did was make her fall to the floor. It was so dark, she couldn't see anything.

Whimpering, she was still struggling with the drunken Weasley.

She felt him pin her to the wood in the living room.

"Tsk Tsk."

This was not the George Weasley she knew in school, not the twin that made her laugh in Dumbledore's Army. Everything about him seemed wrong. Something in him had snapped, or been extinguished, or died...she wasn't sure.

Luna whimpered again, trying to pry her wrists out of his grip.

"I-I'm sorry George. Please, let me go. This isn't you."

The look that crossed his face resembled extreme pain and shame. He let her go and scooted away from her. He moved into a fetal position and started to rock himself back and forth. Luna had never seen something so terrible in her entire life. Her anger at him suddenly left her as she moved over to him. Her tiny hand gripped his shoulder.

George started to shake as sobs wracked his form. Luna shut her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder. Her fear disappeared, her need to protect and nurture quickly taking over.

Minutes ticked by before George was able to pull himself back together. When he did, he noticed that Luna was laying against him. After everything he had done to her that night, she was now trying to help him. What an odd girl.

He was now staring at her, and she felt him do so. Leaning forward, Luna didn't know what came over her. She kissed his cheek, feeling him tense up.

George watched as she pulled away, seeing the red blotch her face in the dim light. The haze was starting to fade away now that the firewhiskey brought to him.

Before he could think, he grabbed her wrist again, pulling her to him. He wrapped her in his arms, shoving his nose in her hair. Breathing in, he murmured, "I'm sorry Luna."

The woman nodded, stroking his back.

His closeness to her was making her blood hum with something that she didn't understand. She had to get away from him, had to go back up to her room.

George pulled away from her, watching as her eyes flipped around in slight fright. He tangled his hand in her blonde tresses, pushing it out of her face. The haze was still a little prominent for him, but it was slightly receding at a fast pace, as a different feeling took its place.

Luna's breath hitched as she watched his long fingers wind themselves into her hair.

George leaned forward, almost closing the space in between them. Luna's eyes dropped slightly, feeling the hot breath of the man on her again. This time, it was welcomed. That foreign feeling was settling itself into her bones, festering itself into her brain. In a second, his lips slid delicately over her own. The gravity seemed to slip from her, as she became aware of only the red-haired man who was taking her first kiss.

His tongue moved to part her lips, sliding through. Luna let out a tiny groan, her hand traveling up to his shirt, grazing the opening. George took notice of this, and pressed himself closer to her. The heat, oh god, the heat was smothering Luna now. The air in the living room was becoming thick with heat and tension.

She removed her lips from his, watching his facial expression. Slowly, in a swift motion, her hand was trailing up her blouse, plucking at the buttons that lined themselves down her chest. The older male watched, fire burning in his irises as she undid her shirt. Shaking his head, he reached forward and stayed her hand. "L-Luna, you do not have to do this...I-I don't want to feel as if I'm forcing you..." He finished, staring at her intently.

Luna gently pushed his hand away, continuing her course of action. "I am willingly giving this to you. There is no force that will be happening. We both know that." After her statement was finished, she was on the last button, breathing in and out, she unsnapped it, pushing her shirt open. Her plain bra was covering her from view.

George was trying to get his thoughts to straighten out. He wanted her, oh yes, he had wanted her since he had pressed himself against her in the kitchen.

He had only had anything that would be labeled as intimate one time. It was with a woman name Victoria after his seventh year at Hogwarts, right before the war. She was rather gifted, if he remembered correctly.

He needed this. He needed to get lost in something, in someone, for just a little while to forget about everything that had happened.

His own fingers unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt.

Luna was breathing heavily, feeling her nerves start to betray her. She wondered if he knew that she was a virgin? He probably figured.

Shrugging out of his shirt, Luna saw the line of muscle decorate his skin underneath. Reaching forward, her soft fingertips grazed his pectoral muscles. He shuddered, enjoying her feathery softness.

Seconds later, he was closing the distance again, moving his mouth against hers again, this time a little more urgently. Luna sighed against his lips, enjoying the feeling.

George trailed his hand down her stomach, stroking her navel. He broke away from her, looking her straight in the eye, asking her permission.

"Y-Yes." She murmured.

His large hand ran up her abdomen, to where he was cupping a cloth covered breast in his hand. His lips trailed across her temple, he pulled back and moved his hands around, moving to unhook her bra. Luna shut her eyes, feeling the little clasp give way for him. It slowly fell off her person, exposing her nipples to the drafty air that moved through the house. They hardened considerably, making her shudder.

George watched the bra fall away from the woman. Her breasts were medium sized, her nipples pink against her pale skin. He reached forward, cupping a breast gingerly. A gasp fell past her lips, her eyes watching him. George leaned forward and pressed himself against her, their chests were against each other now. Moving her backwards, he was now laying a top her in the living room. He did not care at all.

His lips played with her collarbone, before trailing down and enclosing over a soft nipple. Closing her eyes, Luna couldn't help but thrust herself forward, relishing in the feeling he was bringing her. George felt himself harden even more so.

He trailed his tongue from one breast to the other, and then down her navel. Luna was squirming now, breathing heavily. George stopped at the hem of her pants, his eyes trailing back to hers. She was staring down at him, nodding slowly. They were getting closer...

He unbuttoned her jeans, pushing them open.

Luna now only had her knickers on. They were plain just like her bra. George ran his tongue over her pubic pone, his mouth moving down to close over her womanhood. Luna let out a strangled gasp, and covered her mouth with her hand.

It took a second for him to hook his fingers into the elastic of her covering and pull them down. Thighs shaking, she allowed him to take them off of her. The cold air chilled her skin even more now. She was now completely nude in front of George Weasley, and that was okay.

He drank her in, she was a very beautiful specimen. Her skin glowed in the dim light of the room. He realized that she was trembling, it made him nervous slightly.

Luna reached for him, her own fingers working at the button to his pants. His blue eyes watched her nimble fingers, watching as she pulled his zipper down, her fingers trembling a little bit.

"Luna let's move this over to the couch shall we?" He told her, grabbing her hand, he lifted her off the hard wood floor.

George stared down at the woman on the couch, her naked flesh making his blood pump hot and fast. Her chest was rising and falling quickly, she was probably getting really nervous, as was he. Slowly, he put his fingers in the waistband of his boxer briefs and shimmied them down his hips.

Luna watched the tall man as he took off the last piece of clothing that was separating them from both being naked. She felt heat pool in her nether regions as she saw his manhood spring free from its confinements. A small hiss sounded from the young man as the cold air hit his shaft.

In a mesmerizing trance, Luna reached out and ran her soft fingers over his girth. George closed his eyes at her innocent exploring, relishing in her graceful movements. Luna sat up slowly, her hand never leaving him. His testicles looked tight against him, making her aware at how turned on he was. His skin had taken on a reddish hue, telling her his blood was pumping fast within him, just as hers was.

George could take no more, her fingers now working around his head. He encased his fingers over hers, stilling the movement. They locked eyes with each other.

He moved on top of her, liking the feeling of her nipples scraping against his chest. Luna could feel her heart thunder against her rib-cage, her nerves escalating higher and higher. George observed her facial expressions, she was biting her lips, looking around almost frantically.

"Luna, if this is too fast for you, you must tell me, when we get further in, I don't know if I'll be able to stop."

The younger woman shook her head, her hands running up his chest. "I'm not going to change my mind."

The words filled him up. After a brief moment of staring down at her once again, he dipped his head down and ran his tongue over the shell of her ear. Luna sucked in air in a fast motion, her back arching to him. George ran his fingers over her nipples once again, making her shudder.

Luna felt the heat pool in her belly again.

"P-Please." She muttered to him, his red hair tickling her nose.

Moving his face towards her again, he growled when his lips claimed her own. He thrust his erection against her inner thigh, eliciting another groan from the woman beneath him.

His fingers roamed further down, stopping at her womans mound.

Luna's eyes grew wide with anticipation, having never done this before she wasn't quite sure what to expect. But, she trusted him.

George touched her fully now, feeling the wetness that she harbored for him. He groaned now, loving what he was feeling. Moving his long fingers back for a second, he palmed at her opening.

Whimper.

In a moment, his index finger was pushing past her folds, burying itself in her warm cavern.

Merlin alive, she was tight.

Luna bucked her hips, the feeling absolutely foreign to her. The pressure was slightly uncomfortable, but she decided to just bare with it.

Glancing up at her, he saw the shadow of pain dance across her face. He stopped for a moment, allowing her to grow accustomed to the intrusion.

A few seconds went by, and Luna was growing impatient.

Biting her lip, she rolled her hips, telling him she was alright.

George nodded and swiftly bent his head low, level to her cunt. His finger was moving in and out of her. He saw her pink folds glisten for him. Moving forward, he took her clit in his mouth and sucked.

Luna opened her mouth and let out a low moan.

George curved his finger, as if he was beckoning someone over to him. His tongue ran over her clit now, never slowing down.

The younger woman was clutching the couch beneath her, trying her best to keep her voice low.

"G-George." She grunted, watching the red-head between her thighs.

He knew..knew she was almost there. He picked up the pace, relishing in the moans that she tried to stifle as they broke through the air.

Luna could feel the building of something very foreign and frightening. It was almost as if someone was pushing on her pelvis, and lighting her on fire at the same time. It built up, faster, stronger, higher, and then...over.

"Ah!"

Raising her hips, she let the feeling overtake her.

George felt her walls clamp on his digit. He closed his eyes, feeling his bulge jut out, wanting to bury itself in her heat.

Luna sobbed as she came down from her high, the air brushing her skin, giving her goosebumps.

George moved over her again, leaning down to nuzzle his nose in the crevice of her neck. Luna's eyes were shut tightly, wanting to continue...but, the fear of the pain crashed down upon her. Her fingers delicately stroked his shoulder blades, feeling the stiffness greet her. He really was a beautiful creature. Not overly skinny, or overly muscled.

His green eyes found her silvery-blue ones. Grinning widely, he captured her lips again.

"Luna. You are so beautiful."

A wave of unease crept over her. She had been called a lot of things in her life, but beautiful was far from any of them. It left a prickle in her chest, almost suffocating her.

She moved her thighs to rest on his hips. Thrusting up, she was telling her with movement to turn over. A dark chuckle sounded in her ear, but he complied with her wishes.

Luna was now straddling his waist, her nipples hardening again, closing her eyes she felt his thickness brush against her inner thigh. She wanted to please him, as he had pleased her.

Leaning forward, her soft lips pecked at the tender skin that lay on his collar bone. He grunted, moving his hands over her hips to cup her buttocks. Luna grew more bold and trailed her lips down his chest. George looked down at her, the softness of her blonde hair grazing his abdomen. Her hot tongue left a fire in his loins that made him feel as wild as she had.

Luna stopped at his pelvic bone, a blush settling itself on her cheeks. She could feel his cock press against her breasts. Moving down a little lower, she ran her lips over the head, tasting his pre-cum. George did an intake of breath, his hands tangling in her hair.

"Luuuuna. You don't have to do this." He said to her, in a ragged whisper.

In retaliation to what he said, she ran her tongue in circles around his length, moving her mouth down, taking him all in.

George gasped, and bucked his hips beneath her.

"Fuck yes."

Luna smiled and continued what she was doing. Minutes later, he was panting slightly, tightening his fingers in her hair almost painfully. It did nothing to slow her down there. Her nimble fingers ran out and cupped his testicles, rubbing them gently.

This is what he needed.

Grunting loudly, he felt the flame burn in his groin and he shot out his seed into her mouth.

Bleeding Christ that was good.

Luna swallowed everything he gave her, enjoying the salty taste, the texture however was a little undesired, but she gulped it down.

George shot up and grabbed her hair, slamming his mouth against hers. She whimpered against him, moving her tongue over his lower lip.

Luna fell back beneath him, breathing heavily. Her eyes roamed lower to his girth again, it was now straining again. His green eyes moved over her, licking his lips, he knelt down and captured her lips once more.

Luna wrapped her legs around his hips, thrusting her own against his. They were groping each other, the flame burning steadily between them. She needed him, needed him inside her...

"Are you sure?" He asked her, "After this, I won't be able to stop."

She nodded, feeling nothing but excitement rush through her veins.

His hands moved under her hips, lifting them off of the couch. He was poised at her entrance, the tip of his penis almost going in. He knew she was a virgin, even before they began. He was going to try to be as gentle as he could.

Luna was holding her breath, waiting for him to push in.

He did.

And it hurt.

"Ah." She whimpered, throwing her head back against the couch.

George held fast, the tightness of her sheath overwhelming him. His eyes widened, his fingernails digging into his palms. He moved his hips just a little bit, making her whimper again.

A few seconds ticked by, and Luna felt comfortable enough for him to start moving again.

It felt good.

She was no longer a virgin. It made her feel wanton, and sexy.

There was a burn as he slid in and out of her though, and a stretching that made her lift her hips out of discomfort.

George closed his hot mouth over a nipple, sucking steadily. Luna wound her hands in his hair, pulling on the soft strands. She closed her eyes, the burning starting to yield down below.

"Please George..." She moaned.

George lifted up, catching the moonlight as it filtered in. The expanse of his chest, and the thrust of his hips glowed before Luna. It was remarkably sexy. He was like a fire god, instilling his reign into her. The thought made her choke on her breath, grinding her hips in a circle.

He wasn't sure if he could hold out anymore, she was so tight, so warm. Grabbing her narrow ankles, he pushed her legs open wider, letting him move deeper inside of her. Luna shut her eyes, loving the feeling of him slipping in deeper.

"L-Luna, not sure if I ca-"

He tightened his grip on her feet and growled as his orgasm crashed into him.

She was moving on his dick faster and faster, making him cum again a little bit.

"Fuck Luna!" He groaned, not having the strength to hold himself up anymore.

He almost fell upon her, but caught himself with his forearms. Laying his head against her chest, he was trying to get his breathing back under control. Jesus, was she sure she was a virgin?

Luna ran her hands through his hair as he laid upon her. Oh wow, that was wonderful.

Luna moved her hands around his back, running her nails up and down, making him shudder slightly. She was quite randy now. Her tongue moved out lightly to touch his chest. George sighed and felt himself grow hard against her thigh again. He sat up and looked down at her.

"Trying to kill me woman?"

Her eyes flashed, and she smiled.

He grabbed her wrist softly and pulled her up from the couch. Luna waved her hand at the floor as a spell popped up into her mind. A makeshift bed spread lined the floor, the fire turning up a little bit.

She led him over and pulled him down, claiming his lips again. He pressed into her, making her fall back against the softness of the quilts beneath her. She moaned and thrust her wet core against his pelvis.

George released her mouth and pulled up.

"Get on your knees Luna," he whispered.

She stared wide-eyed at him, not sure what he was implying, but she did as she was told.

George looked at her ass, it was so bubbly and soft. He pushed his length against the cheeks, making her gasp.

"N-No, not this way, it's not right."

George moved up and grabbed her breasts, massaging the nipples between his fingers. Luna bit her lip, keeping the moan at bay. Then, he was stroking her labia, his fingers grazing her clit over and over again.

"Luna." He whispered, slipping his finger inside of her wetness.

Pushing her hips back further, she moaned in response.

"Do you want me Luna?" His voice was thick with arousal, which made her even wetter.

"Yes."

He stopped what he was doing to her, not pleased with that pitiful answer of hers.

Oh Merlin, why had he stopped?

"I didn't hear you Luna, what was that?"

"Please." She almost yelled, "I want you."

George pushed his head against her entrance, moving in steadily. Luna gripped the blanket, adjusting to his depth.

He was softly thrusting in and out of her, enjoying her tightness once again. Shutting his eyes, he willed himself to not cum before her. Moving his fingers around, he found her clit and started to rub it in circles.

Luna was gasping below him, feeling her cunt start to heat up.

"George." She moaned, thrusting her hips with his.

She was almost there, she knew it. His hands spread out her hair on her back. Leaning down, he kissed the juncture where her hips flared out. Luna felt it crash over her as he was rubbing her clit, the heat traveled from her pelvis all the way up to her chest. She groaned and flattened herself harder against him, riding out the wave of pleasure.

She gripped him tightly, and he knew she was flying over the precipice. He groaned and followed her into oblivion as well.

Afterwards, they laid on the blanket, gently touching each other, talking about small things.

Luna sighed and sat up, staring down at George. She knew this was probably a one night thing, George was lonely, and depressed and she was just kinda 'there.'

She could even see it, the distance in his eyes was starting to cloud over again. He sat up, glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Luna, I-"

Putting her hand up, she silenced him. She grabbed one of the loose blankets and wrapped it around herself, standing up. "It was nothing George, I understand."

The man watched as a sad smile graced over her features, and it made him feel even worse than he already did. If that was all possible.

Luna didn't want him to see her tears. When she reached the doorway, she bent low and grabbed her clothing. She shut her eyes and counted to ten.

The stairs were in reaching distance and when she stepped on the first one the tears clouded over and fell.

George picked up his pants and slid them on, shakily buttoning them. Had they just had sex? Yes, yes they had. It first started with him being furious with her, but then...something shifted, changed. He couldn't pin point it, he and Luna had never really been close to each other. If memory served him correctly, he hadn't been close to anyone but Fred.

He had always noticed her though. He had always thought she was a pretty woman, extremely odd, but pretty non the less.

The feeling that he had just used her took over him. He shut his eyes and rubbed his temples, he knew what Fred would do, if he was here. He would have probably slapped him and called him an idiot. Which was what he deserved.

Gathering everything together, he extinguished the lights and looked once more at the stairs, seeing if she would come down again.

She didn't.

The clock that flashed read 4:23 a.m. Jesus, how long had they been at it?

George needed to go.

Suddenly, the front door opened, and in stepped Harry.

The black headed boy gently closed the door, slipping off his jacket and hanging it on a rack by the entrance.

George was stuffing his wand in his pocket when their eyes clashed.

"George. Christ man, you scared me." Harry said to him, his hand moving instinctively to his side to grasp his wand.

"Sorry." The red head mumbled, trying to walk past the younger wizard.

"Is everything okay George?" He questioned.

George stopped and turned around, the aggravation pinching up his features. "Yes."

At that simple word, he turned and left the house, leaving Harry very confused.

Did you enjoy it?

Leave me a review if so. The next chapter is almost done!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to all, I hope you've enjoyed this story so far. I'm still trying to set out a map for it. I'm having a lot of fun writing it though, I'm planning on updating my other stories soon as well, so if you read those, keep an eye open!**

* * *

 **One month later** :

Luna sat with Ginny in the waiting room. Her feet were shifting so fast, it was starting to make her dizzy.

"Luna. Everything will be alright, okay?"

The blonde girl shook her head, the red rushing to her face. What if she was? What would she do?

Suddenly, a door opened, and a woman came through, levitating her clipboard.

"A miss Lovegood?"

Ginny and Luna stood up, the red-haired girl clutching the blonde girl to hold her steady.

"T-That's me."

She followed the nurse through the door, glancing at all the light fixtures that were now blinding her. The room seemed to spin on its axis, making her nauseous. She stopped walking, clutching her stomach. Ginny seized her elbow, holding her up again.

"Luna. Is it your stomach? Do you need to be si-?"

The blonde girl then leaned over and emptied the contents of her stomach all over the ground.

"Sick." Ginny finished, holding her hair back.

After she was done throwing up, she looked up at the nurse, sheepishly apologizing for the mess.

"No problem dear, it happens all the time, believe me." The older woman smiled, waving her wand at the floor, making the mess disappear.

Luna and Ginny sat in the little room, waiting on the doctor to see them.

"She'll probably ask me to leave Luna." Ginny said to her nervous friend.

"I'll just tell her you're my cousin or something, and that I really need you in here, for moral support."

Ginny smiled at her, clutching her hand.

"Luna. May I ask?"

Luna shut her eyes, knowing what she wanted to ask, she couldn't lie to her best friend. Ginny had always been there for her, defending her, helping her, she couldn't lie. But how would she react?

"If you are...who's is it? If you really don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

Silence.

It was unbearable.

"George's." She whispered, hardly able to get the words out.

Ginny shut her eyes and sighed. Something in her had figured so.

"When?" She asked, never taking her hand off her friends.

"A month ago. I-It was...a heat of the moment thing. He was...he was very drunk. I made him rather angry...I di-"

Ginny suddenly stood up, almost knocking over her chair. She knew that her brother was sinking, and he still was, but would he? Could he?

"Luna. You tell me right now if he forced himself upon you." It was a demand, not a question. She'd hex him, she'd hex him into oblivion, being 'drunk' was no excuse.

"NO! Oh Merlin, no. Ginny, it was mutual, I swear to you."

The other witch lowered herself slowly into the chair again, the anger still coursing through her. Reaching out, she clutched her friends hand again. Luna was all alone in the world, her father had been killed in Azkaban. She thought of her and Hermione as sisters. She'd be damned if any harm came to them while she was around.

The door to the room opened up and a short woman with grey hair bumbled in.

"Good afternoon dearies. My name is Dr. Wood." She said to them, waving her wand at her clipboard, and scouring the information, glancing over Luna's symptoms.

"Good afternoon." They said in unision.

"So, I see you've been having some headaches Miss Lovegood, and, nausea, cramping in your lower stomach, and no period, is that correct?"

"Yes." The young woman answered.

The older witch nodded, and started to scribble something on her notes.

After she was done, she placed the clipboard down, and stood up. She stopped in front of the two females, looking in-between them.

"If you prefer more privacy, your friend could leave?" The medi-witch said.

Luna shook her head, "No. I'm fine with her in here."

Nodding, the witch set to work, telling Luna to lean back and raise up her shirt. Her cold fingers nimbly prodded at Luna's stomach, her eyes focused.

"Have you been in contact with anyone who might be sick?" She was asked, the prodding making her semi-uncomfortable.

"Not that I'm aware of, no."

"Have you noticed anything different about urination? Bowel movements?"

"N-No." Luna said, staring at the ceiling.

"Have you been under any stress lately?"

Silence.

"My father died not too long ago." She whispered, feeling Ginny's hand stroke her forearm.

"I'm terribly sorry sweetheart." The doctor patted her shoulder, sighed and then moved away from her.

"Stress and grief can make our periods go wonky, so, maybe that's a factor as to why you haven't had one. But, you've been nauseous, and you've been having cramping in your stomach? Did it hurt when I was mashing on it?"

"No." Luna said, wanting to shimmy her shirt down.

"Now. These are a little bit more personal questions dear, alright?"

Luna nodded, tensing up.

"Have you been sexually active recently?"

Silence.

"Yes."

"How long ago?"

"A month yesterday."

The doctor looked her over again, nodded and then flicked her wand, a little stick like substance flying into her hand.

"Now, this is a test. Every symptom you've had are signs pointing to pregnancy dear. I just need you to urinate into a cup alright, is that okay?"

Luna nodded and sat up.

The doctor placed the cup in her hand, giving her instructions on what she needed to do. Seemed simple really.

Luna stood in the bathroom, glancing at herself in the mirror. Oh god, what if she was? What would she do? What would she tell...George? Would he care? Shutting her eyes, she sat down on the toilet and did her business.

She opened up the door to her room and handed the cup to the woman, who was looking pitifully at her.

"This will take just a few minutes."

Luna and Ginny sat in silence, not knowing what to say to the other.

"Ginny. How do you think he'll react?"

The red-head didn't want to tell her that he probably would react not favorably. He had been a shadow of himself ever since Fred had passed. Instead, she said what she thought she should say...

"I think he'll be helpful Luna."

The blonde wanted to say that was highly unlikely.

"Even so, you know Harry, Hermione, Ron and I will be here to take care of you. And mum and dad..."

Luna put her head in her hands. The Weasleys...she hadn't thought about them. They would want to know they were going to have a grandchild.

The door opened then.

* * *

Ginny and Luna stood outside the clinic, the red-head trying to comfort her friend.

"Luna, everything will be alright, I promise."

Silence.

Luna was pregnant. Why hadn't she even thought to use protection? Why did it escape her attention to do so?

"No. It won't Ginny. I'm jobless, I have no home...and the father of my child is not even in the picture."

Ginny sighed and touched her friends shoulder.

"You can tell him today, it's my turn to bring him some food, he hasn't moved his ass from the burrow since last week. He doesn't do much of anything anymore, and has not set foot in his apartment since Fred died."

Luna caught the hint of anger, then sadness race through Ginny's voice.

"We honestly don't know what to do anymore. H-He's just...gone. Might as well be dead, just like Fred." Tears broke the surface of Ginny's eyes, but she hurriedly dashed them away before they had a chance to fall.

Luna shut her eyes and realized how much this was hurting Ginny. It must kill her to watch her eldest brother, who used to be so full of life, fade to black right before her very eyes.

"I guess we could try to talk to him." Luna said, quietly, kind of afraid of the outcome.

Ginny pushed the door open to the burrow, her mother and father weren't there, they had taken a trip into town, according to their family clock.

"Ron is with Hermione. Harry is at the Ministry, checking on Auror information. And George, well you know where he is..."

Luna trailed her eyes up the stairs. Her heart was hammering like crazy.

"Luna. I"ll stay down here okay?"

The blonde gulped and nodded.

As she ascended the stairs she hated the fact that she would have to barge in on this depressed man, to tell him something that would probably depress him even more.

She stopped outside his door, her knuckles posed to knock on the wood.

It took everything in her to knock.

A grumble on the other side of the door was all she got.

George had told the person on the other side of the door to go away, but they had come in anyway. His green eyes whipped up, to angrily tell them to get out, when they clashed with a silvery-blue that could only belong to Luna Lovegood. The words instantly died in his throat, as he took in her nervous fidget.

"Lovegood, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He planted a slight smirk on his face, trying to hide the evidence that he had been crying not too long ago.

"G-George." It was the only word that Luna could get out of her mouth, before she was clutching her stomach. A wave of nausea claimed her, making her hunch over, groaning. Shutting her eyes, she counted to ten, telling herself to calm down.

George watched with unease as the girl almost got sick all over his floor. What the hell was her problem?

"Blimey woman, if you're sick, get out of here!"

Luna sighed and readjusted herself, feeling the nausea leave her for the time being.

"I have to tell you something." She said to him, blushing out of nervousness.

"Well, you can't bother me anymore than you already have, so what is it?"

"I-I went to the doctor today, I've been having pains in my stomach, a-and nausea, as you can see. And my p-period has skipped for this month."

George didn't know why she was bothering to tell him all about her problems.

"Get to the point." He snapped, crossing his arms.

'Just say it Luna,' she told herself.

"I'm pregnant."

George didn't say anything. His green eyes grew more and more cold as his gaze raked over her.

"If this is some kind of joke, it's not funny."

Luna was taken a back by his statement. A little part of her was slightly hurt as well.

"I would joke about no such thing." She said to him, annoyance filtering her tone.

To her surprise, George started to laugh slightly, and then it grew to hysteria. Taking a step back, she started to grow more and more frightened. Suddenly, the ginger-haired man stood up and stormed around to her, grabbing her wrist.

"Stop lying to me." He breathed in her face.

Luna whimpered and tried to twist herself away from him. "Why would I lie about that?" She demanded of him, pulling against his vice-like grip.

Ginny was pacing outside her brother's door, afraid of what was going on on the other side. A little yelp caught her attention, and she gripped the handle, flinging it open. She glared at the scene that greeted her, George had Luna backed against one of the bookshelves, glaring down at her.

"George!" Ginny shrieked, slamming the door shut.

Her brother turned his venomous glare to her, releasing Luna, who now rubbed her wrist.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you!?" She demanded him, crossing her arms.

George just glared and turned his back.

"Oh yeah, do what you do best George, hide! What do you think Fred would say if he were here now?!"

Fuming, he spun around, face and ears burning. "Well he's not here is he!"

Ginny was not backing down, she was not afraid of him. "I'll tell you what he'd say, he'd tell you to get the hell over it! And that you moping around, and drinking yourself into a hole is pathetic!"

Luna was edging towards the door, highly uncomfortable.

Suddenly, George picked up a lamp that was standing nearby and threw it across the room. "Get the fuck out! Both of you! Get the hell out!"

Ginny was trembling, but didn't say anything else to him. Luna noticed there were tears building in her eyes, close to falling. She spun around and exited, a crashing sound drifted up the stairway, signifying that she had broken something of her own.

George was sitting on the bed, his head in his hands.

Luna sighed and looked at him for a little bit longer, then finally, left the room.

She was at the bottom of the stairs when sobbing caught her ear. Turning the corner, she saw that Ginny was sitting on one of the couches, her face in her hands, trembling.

Luna touched her shoulder, sitting down beside her.

"Ginny, we both knew he wouldn't take it well."

The red-haired girl just nodded, wiping her eyes. "It's not that Luna, this just isn't him, he isn't my brother anymore. He's just a ghost! Just cruel and mean now. Fred is rolling over in his grave right now, I assure you."

Luna chuckled, rubbing her shoulder.

"I"m so sorry for what he did to you. That was awful. Are you alright?"

Luna nodded, "I'm just a little shaken up is all."

Ginny wiped her eyes again, sighing.

George wanted to rip the room apart, he wanted to go downstairs and throttle his sister, and then throttle Luna Lovegood. Who the hell did she think she was? There was a nagging voice though, if she really was pregnant it would be his baby, he knew that. Luna wasn't the type of woman to run around and sleep with everybody. Just him, he guessed.

Still, the way he reacted was completely out of his character, even depressed and on the edge of living. He closed his eyes, seeing the terror cross Luna's face as he threw that lamp. Ginny on the other hand just became more livid, her being used to growing up around chaos.

He'd have to apologize, as much as he didn't want to, he would need to, or face the wrath of his mother.

Luna was gently stroking Ginny's back when a presence made itself known the room behind them. Turning around, Luna's stomach plummeted to her butt. Oh no.

George shoved his hands in his pockets, looking away from the women. Shame fell over him when he realized he had made his sister cry.

Ginny was glaring at him, her ears glowing red.

"I came down here to apologize." He said to them, retracting his hands and now rubbing his hair.

Silence.

Luna nodded and looked down at her hands.

"George...I wasn't lying, and I wasn't making it up. I definitely am, I went to the doctors today...I-I, I don't know." She finished lamely.

Ginny stood up now, staring him down.

George could see his sister was still extremely angry. He could feel it.

"So, what are you planning on doing George?" She questioned him, folding her arms together. She wasn't done though, "Are you going to claim it's not yours and leave Luna to fend for herself?"

The cold statement made him regret his apology. Glaring, he folded his own arms, "You think so low of me that I would turn her away?"

"I honestly don't know George, I don't know who you are anymore. You just, you walk around here, or mope, and act like you are the only one who lost someone that they loved. He was my brother to, he was mum's son, a person that came out of her. You aren't the only one who's hurting, who goes to sleep every night having nightmares of that battle. You are so focused on your own pain, that you don't think about anyone else's. So, no, what you would do with the situation concerning Luna does concern me, if you can turn away from your family, then why wouldn't you turn away from the woman who's carrying your child."

George felt shame as soon as she was done talking. He felt shame because he knew his sister was right. He saw their pain, could feel it all the time, but he just brushed it off, because he didn't consider it as important as his own. But, he felt like his stemmed deeper, because Fred was one-half of who he was. Without him, he didn't feel whole anymore.

Luna felt so bad for the Weasley siblings as they both stood there, mulling over the passing of their dead brother. Her thoughts drifted to her own father and mother, and how she was the only one in her family left. Well, her and her unborn child.

"I'm going outside, okay Ginny? I think you and George should have a moment alone together."

George wanted to tell her that he needed to speak to her as well, but decided to just hold back for the time being. She needed time to get over what she had just seen.

* * *

Luna sat on the steps of the burrow, picking at tiny leaves that grew in-between the cracks of the stones. She listened for anymore breaking of glass, she needed to be ready for them to start throwing more items at each other. Dear Merlin, she had heard about the Weasley temper, but she had never seen it. There were times where she thought Fred and George didn't have it, but boy, was she wrong. They just covered it up better.

A few more minutes went by and the door opened to display George. His face was blotchy and red, signifying that he had been crying. Her heart sank, knowing that Ginny was hurting as well.

"Luna. Can we walk around for a bit and talk?" George asked her, extending his hand to her.

She looked at his hand then up and him, deciding to take it. He led her down the porch steps, starting to head down the long winding driveway.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for my actions earlier." He said to her.

Luna stopped walking and looked up at him. He looked so frail, so broken. In the burrow, the lighting was not good enough for her to see the skinny figure that he had now taken. When they had seen each other at Grimmauld place, he hadn't yet lost so much weight. His skin was a sallow color now, his veins popping out here and there.

"George..." Luna started. The words died in her throat, not sure if she should voice her concern about him.

He looked down, noticing what she was looking at. He didn't need her to say what she was thinking, he knew what he looked like. He had lost a significant amount of weight, not eating anything for almost a month would do that to a person after all. And his skin, all he drank most of the time was fire-whiskey. Rolling his eyes, he continued on without her.

Luna watched him walk ahead, closing her eyes.

She could do this. For goodness sake she was carrying his child now, she needed to learn how to speak up. Especially if it would benefit him.

"George." She said to him, catching up and grabbing his shoulder.

"What?"

"George. Fred would not want this. I know Ginny said it before, but when you and Fred went into battle, you both knew what could happen. As did me and daddy when we decided to defend Dumbledore. Fred died doing what he knew was right. And you, you can't let it defeat you. I know it's easier said than done...I can't and won't say that I understand exactly what you're going through, but I do know the places that you've grazed and been in. They are dark, and will destroy you in the end. If you let them and give up."

His back was turned to her. He looked up to the sky and felt the tears leave his eyes. She was right and so was Ginny. He couldn't let it defeat him, he just didn't know how to move on without his brother. Their whole lives he had been right there beside him, through everything.

"I know. I know, I know, I know. I try to tell myself that everyday to pull myself out of the dark hole. But, it doesn't do anything but make it slightly worse. The thing is Luna, the big question is is, how do I move on without him? He's been with me through thick and thin since we were infants."

Luna touched her belly, which was starting to growl a little bit. She let her hand fall and she slowly reached out to touch George's face. Her small fingers grazed his soft skin, making little sshhhing noises.

"Fred isn't gone George. He's with you all the time. As is daddy. They are always here, just because their body isn't, doesn't mean their spirit isn't. The definition of moving on doesn't mean letting go, it only means learning how to continue on without them. It may seem impossible, and right now, it may seem like the hardest thing in the world, but you must remember the good times that you spent with him, and he will never be far away from your heart."

George wanted to keep his composure, he did not want to lose it in front of Luna. Biting his lip, he nodded his head, agreeing with everything she was saying. The only thing he could do is try to move forward..

"Luna." He started, trusting his voice to remain steady again. "I don't know if I'll be any good at being a father right now. I-I...," he stopped talking, not knowing how to continue.

Luna smiled and put her hand in his. An innocent move that startled him a little bit. "I don't expect you to know everything George Weasley, we're in this together."

It was supposed to make him feel better, but it only left doubt behind.

* * *

Sneak peek for next chapter:

Luna comes to grips with her pregnancy, and George has a little chat with his parents.

Review! It feeds my muse.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna sat in the living room at Grimmauld place, surrounded by Ron, Harry and Hermione. For the time being, she was living there, Harry had no problem with it, but it felt slightly awkward most of the time. She felt like such a burden. But, the editors at the Quibbler were considering her to take over what her father had left behind. He had earned a considerable amount writing stories, so she figured she'd be alright.

Snapping out of her reverie, she noticed they were all staring at her in concern.

"I apologize, I must have spaced out." She said in her airy voice.

Hermione bit her lip, "Luna, is everything alright? You've been acting a little more...distracted lately." Ron and Harry nodded their heads, agreeing with their best friend.

Standing up, Luna went around her chair, playing with one of the picture frames on the ledges. The air in the room was thick with the previous events that had taken place between her and George. Since this was the room it had taken place in.

"I'm pregnant." She said aloud, dropping her hand from the dusty ledge of the fireplace.

Silence.

Hermione stood up, walking over to her friend. "Are congratulations in order Luna, o-or is there something else you need to tell us?" She pushed lightly, encase this was a sensitive subject for the blonde girl.

"Luna." Harry said, grabbing her attention now, "D-Did this transpire at Malfoy Manor?"

The Ravenclaw shook her head.

Harry breathed out, thankful for that.

Clearing her throat, she glanced at Ron, who was intently staring at her.

"George." She whispered, barely heard by the trio.

"What?" Ron asked, shocked at what she just said.

Hermione turned a furious look to him, making him snap his mouth shut.

"Luna." She started softly, "Do you need us to do anything?"

Sighing, Luna shook her head, "No. I told George yesterday, he didn't, he didn't take it too well." She finished softly.

Ron stood up now, crossing his arms. "Did he do anything to you Luna? When did this happen?"

"Ronald!" Snapped Hermione, glaring at him all the more.

"No Hermione, I want to know what happened, if that's alright with you Luna. If not, you don't have to say anything, okay?"

Harry was just taking in this information. Luna and George? It seemed very odd to him, but not impossible, George had sunk into a depression over the last month since Fred had passed on. It may have been a chance encounter between the two.

Luna was silent for a second, before giving them the story of what had transpired between her and George a month ago.

"He was intoxicated and I tried speaking to him, but he would have none of it. A-And, it just escalated, and here we are." Luna finished, slumping over in the armchair.

Hermione touched her shoulder with her hand, squeezing softly. She knew what Luna was going through, she had lost her father not too long ago, the last parent she had, and the only one who truly understood her. And George, he had lost his twin, the person he shared a womb with. Their pain was probably extremely matched, and they found comfort in each other.

Ron eyed her skeptically, sighed and then turned to head to the door.

"Where are you going Ron?" Harry asked, watching his red-headed friend grip the door handle.

"I need to go do something, I'll see you all later."

Then he was gone.

Luna put her face in her hands, she knew she had greatly offended Ron, she felt like such a burden.

"Luna. Don't pay attention to Ronald, he's not upset with you, he's upset with George."

The statement confused the young witch, she sat up and looked around again, the couch that they had been on was across the room. It sent little shivers down her spine, and she swiftly looked away.

Ron got to the burrow, making sure his mother was busy with cleaning before he climbed the stairs to George's room. He stood there for a moment, then decided to just go in.

George was sitting on his bed, about to pull a shirt on when his door banged open. There was Ron, his face a bright red.

"Ever heard of knocking?" George questioned, aggravated at the sudden intrusion.

"I'm sure you're very proud of yourself George." Ron said to him.

"What have we talked about Ron, you know I can't read your mind, so you'll have to emphasize what you're referring to."

"Luna." Ron spat out. "Know what I'm REFERRING to now, George?" He snapped.

Great. He didn't need this right now.

"I've gotten it from Ginny Ron, I don't need it from you as well. I know what must be done, I'm not a complete dolt you know."

"She's only 17 George. She's hardly an adult, and you, well yo-'

"And I'm nothing but a recluse now." He interrupted, getting more and more aggravated.

Ron back-tracked, not wanting to upset his brother. He sighed and quietly shut his door, leaning against it. Everything was so messed up now. 'Oh Fred, why did you have to die.'

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

George just shrugged his shoulders, but he did appreciate Ron's apology. Looking over at his younger brother, he noticed that in the months after Fred's death he had grown up considerably. He had tried to be the strong one between all of them, and had done a great job in picking up some of the pieces. What a burden to carry. It made him feel guilty though, he should have been helping while his mother and father were grieving as well.

"I'm sorry too Ron, I know I haven't been the best person to be around over the last few months, but I don't plan on leaving Luna high and dry. I think mom would castrate me anyway." He joked lightly, it tasting weird on his tongue, he hadn't thought of anything funny in so long, it felt so foreign.

"You know what the hard part is right George?"

"Yep." He said, standing up. "Telling mum."

Ron smirked, oh yeah, this would be quite the night.

Luna sat in the living room of Grimmauld place, watching the clock intently. She was supposed to be at the burrow for dinner at 6:30, and afterwards they would be telling Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about her pregnancy. Oh Merlin, she had a feeling this would not turn out so good.

Wrackspurts. They were to blame for muddying up her judgement. Luna sat back in her chair, thinking about her father. What would he say? Would he be angry? Chances are, he wouldn't. He was a very understanding man, no matter what it was honestly. She admired that about him, he had taught her the definition of a lot of things, such as being your own person.

She missed him a lot.

But she knew he was still with her, she felt him everyday. Closing her eyes, she relished in the silence that drifted through the house now. Hermione and Harry had left to go to the Ministry again. And Ginny, well, she was out flying somewhere, which is what she usually did when things got a little to complicated at home.

A little thump in her stomach made her sit up and clutch her abdomen. What was that? She'd have to ask when she went back to the doctor next week. She needed blood tests now, and she'd need to decide where she would deliver. Luna didn't know a thing about babies, so that would be another discussion she'd have to have with Mrs. Weasley.

6:25. Luna could apparate, she had asked the doctor, who gave her a firm yes. Apparating with several people would be a little difficult though. Luna stood in a spot and closed her eyes, envisioning the burrow and channeling her magic.

Crack!

It took a second for her to get her bearings as she looked around the living room. Arthur and Ron were sitting in two of the chairs, smiling at her now. Luna still felt slightly dizzy, almost losing her footing as she tried to walk to one of the chairs as well. Arthur hurriedly caught her by her forearm, setting her down softly.

"Alright there Luna?"

She nodded her head, setting her forehead against her open palm.

Molly dashed into the room, beaming at the blonde-haired girl. "I thought I heard someone arrive! Welcome Luna!"

She smiled at Mrs. Weasley and moved to get up, trying to extend her hand, telling her thank you for the invite, when a smell hit her in the nose. Beats.

Beats.

The nausea fell over her so quickly, she barely had time to clutch her mouth before she was bolting for the door. The Weasley's watched in horror as she tripped over her feet, but managed to make it outside before retching all over the place.

George had been walking down the stairs when he got the tail end of the display.

Luna was heaving, trying to catch her breath, she closed her eyes, waiting on the world to stop spinning.

A hand was on her shoulder, which made her jump.

"Sorry." Ron said to her, "I-I was just making sure you were okay. Mum and Dad are freaking out, trying to call St. Mungo's. I was thinking, maybe you and George should tell them now. So they don't go into fits about you getting sick for no reason."

Luna shook her head, tears clouding her vision,"I don't want your mother to hate me."

Ron shook his head. "Luna, she will not hate you. I promise. She'll probably kill George, but you know..."

He wasn't expecting tears to pour from her eyelids at that. She was sobbing heavily against the railing when the door flung open. Molly Weasley rushed out and gently touched the young woman, "Ronald! What did you say to the poor dear? Luna, come along, we'll get you settled inside." Throwing a glare back at her youngest son, she helped Luna back into the house.

Ron hung his head, why did he always manage to do and say the wrong things? No wonder mum and Hermione always scolded him.

George was standing at the fireplace when the door opened again. He had wanted to go out and console Luna, but Ron had gotten to her first.

Luna saw him and nervously looked away. He sighed and sat down across from her. Arthur was watching his son, noting his discomfort. What was going on?

Molly was handing Luna a glass of water when George spoke up. "Mum, dad. I,er,we, as in Luna and I, need to speak to you."

He and Luna?

When had that happened?

His parents were eyeing them, waiting on them to tell them what needed to be said. Luna was chewing on her bottom lip so roughly he was afraid she'd bite it off.

Ron was on the stairway, poking his head out to listen.

Luna breathed in, perking up, she gathered her strength. "I'm pregnant." She blurted. George looked over to her, well, the cats out of the bag now isn't it.

Silence.

Arthur's face said it all, he knew what else they weren't telling him. He glared at his son, who's face was beat red now. Molly looked shocked, her face draining of color.

Silence.

George could take it no longer, "Well, if you're going to scream, get on with it."

Arthur held Molly's hand, who was still stunned into silence. "There is no point in yelling George, what's done is done. That, and it's not good for the mother to be put under any emotional stress while pregnant." He smiled at Luna, who just nodded her head. Her lower lip quivered, but she bit it, trying to not cry again.

"G-George." Molly started, "W-When...?"

"A few nights after the battle. I was bonding with some fire-whiskey."

Silence.

Molly finally breathed out, moving hair out of her eyes. "I'm truly not angry. What's done is done, as Arthur said. I just-I just wish you would have came to me George, when you were hurting so terribly, and not have drowned yourself in alcohol."

Arthur squeezed her hand again.

George grew uncomfortable. He was waiting for Fred to pipe up and tell their mother to not get overly emotional, but that...would never happen again.

"I didn't want to put that on you mum. I knew how much you and dad were hurting."

Luna gripped her belly, feeling it starting to rumble.

"Well, I've decided to try to move on now," George told them, wanting to drop this subject all together.

Ron was intently listening, trying his hardest not to think of Fred. He knew that George was lost without him, you could see it all over his face. There were times after the final battle, and they were still at the school, gathering his brother's body, that George would be speaking and turn to say something to Fred, to realize that he was not there.

A loud crack brought his attention behind him. Hermione was standing there now, brushing off her shoulders. He walked over to her, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around.

"W-Wh-"

He interrupted her and mashed his lips to hers. Hermione was taken aback, but started to respond in just a few seconds. Ron pulled away from her, looking into her amber eyes.

"Well, Ronald, that was quite the greeting. What acquires to the occasion?"

Smiling slightly, he pulled on one of her loose curls, "I just, I don't want to ever lose anyone who's important to me again." Hermione's features softened, knowing who he was referring to. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek.

Arthur and Molly were conversing with them now, giving them some helpful tips here and there. "Well, Luna, George, I have one more question for you." Molly said.

They looked at each other, than to her.

"Are you two planning on being together, or are you just going to...remain friends, and share custody?"

Silence.

That was a great question actually, Luna had no idea. George didn't say anything either, he just sat there and stared at the floor.

"I guess that's our answer Molly dear. Why don't we give them some time to talk to one another."

The older couple left the room, giving the younger adults some time to converse with each other.

"Well, that could have been way worse." George breathed out, rubbing his stubbly chin. Luna really wasn't paying attention to his words, not because she was angry or annoyed but because her stomach was rumbling again, and not in a good way.

Silence.

"Luna? Are you alri-?"

Then she vomited.

George watched as she got sick all over the carpet.

After she was done, she sat back for a second, then took out her wand, getting rid of the mess. She shut her eyes and stared at the ceiling. "I'm so sorry George, I-I," she stopped talking for a moment, now licking her dried lips. "I'm pretty sure it's the scents of dinner. They're just so strong."

He nodded in understanding. Standing up, he waved his wand, summoning a glass of water. It flew into his hand, and he handed it down to Luna. She thanked him, her bright eyes closing in bliss as the liquid soothed her raw throat.

"I need to speak to your mother about something." She told him, after she was rehydrated.

"I'll grab her."

Mrs. Weasley sat beside Luna on the couch, patting her hand. "Oh dear, believe me I've been through many rounds of morning sickness, which isn't really the right term for it, it is all day, sometimes it's just miserable."

Luna understood that all too well. "With which children was it the worst?"

Molly grinned and looked at her as if she already knew the answer.

"Oh. Of course." Luna mumbled.

"It will go away after a little bit, mine was prominent through the beginning months. How far a long are you dear?"

"I'm not totally sure yet, my next doctors appointment is next week. They're going to do blood-work, and get my levels down. They're putting me on something called pre-natals."

Molly nodded, "Yes, they're very helpful for the baby, it'll put your body on the right track to birthing."

Silence.

"Luna, are you concerned about anything sweetheart?"

It felt odd to say it to the mother of the man that had gotten her pregnant, but she felt like she would understand. "I-I just don't want George to feel like I'm tying him down." Luna blurted, feeling embarrassed for saying that.

Molly looked taken aback. "George is a gentleman, yes, things have been rather...awful for the past two months now, but, he would not leave this on you dear. He would fear for his life if he did. Cause, that's my grandchild in there."

Luna smiled, glad that Molly was so motherly to every child she knew.

"And you needn't worry about money, Fred and George make a reasonable commission with their shop. And you..."

"I'm trying to take over my father's magazine, he made a decent living. He supplied for me all those years without struggling too much, so...everything should be alright."

Dinner was full of merriment, and chatter about everybody's day. Luna didn't feel sick any longer. After she had sat down, she realized just how hungry she was, she had after all, thrown up breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Hermione and Ron were making googly eyes at each other, George noticed. He was glad that they had finally sorted out their feelings for one another, no matter how nauseating they were to each other now. Harry and Ginny were discussing a Quidditch team. George had always enjoyed being a beater, but it wasn't the most important thing to him, it never had been. He was more into inventing and testing out different variations of experiments.

Molly and Arthur were a little quiet, but they still had smiles on their faces.

Luna on the other hand, was to busy shoveling food into her mouth, not excessively though, but you could tell that she was definitely quite peckish.

Towards the end, Arthur stood up and tapped his glass. Everyone settled down, turning their attentions to the eldest male Weasley.

"I think congratulations are in order. We learned today that we are going to be grandparents, I'm sure we were probably the last told, in fear we'd remove one of the male Weasley's that sit at this table from our family line."

A snicker sounded across the space.

George rolled his eyes, looking at Luna who looked like she wanted to disappear.

"Anyway, we wish the couple blessings, and memories. And if you need anything, advice, anything at all, you know where to find us."

The table clinked their glasses together.

After dinner, George and Luna told Molly that they would stay behind and put up the dishes. Luna was starting to levitate the plates into the sink, where George was taking a sponge and scrubbing off the bits of food that were left on the cutlery. His mother had always preferred to do the dishes the muggle way, since magic, according to her, didn't get the dishes the proper kind of clean.

Luna had grabbed up a dish towel, polishing off the water drops that were on the plates.

Silence.

It felt odd to say the least, it was odd that this young, short woman beside him was carrying his child. A pang went through his chest, and he didn't know what to make of it.

In front of the window in the kitchen, Luna was staring out into the night sky, her gaze dream-like. George's green eyes followed hers, seeing nothing but the moon. Suddenly, the woman gasped and her eyes grew wider, if that was at all possible.

"Thestral."

"I beg your pardon." He said to her, touching her shoulder.

Luna turned her gaze to the red-haired man beside her, as if she was just seeing him for the first time.

"It's nothing, just something I saw in the sky is all."

George studied her, she was such a mystery, very quiet, very delicate. Well, in his opinion. Hermione seemed delicate to, but she had quite the temper when she wanted to as well.

"Well, if it's something you saw Luna, it is indeed very important." He told her, touching her hand. "I don't think you're loony you know, I mean look at me, I own a joke shop that has tons of things that might seem crazy to an outsider that doesn't have any humor."

Luna smiled, continuing to wipe the dishes off.

"Come on now woman, tell me what you saw."

She breathed in and out, watching him out of the corner of her eye. "It's called a Thestral George."

"Tell me about them, I've never seen one before."

Flinching, she continued to rub the flatware.

"T-They can only be seen by those who have seen death." She said, whispering. This would upset him, she knew it.

He stilled for a moment, pain flashing through his eyes.

"George." She whispered, clutching his fingers. "It's silly of me, I should not have said anything, I don't wish to upset you."

"Can I see them?" He asked her, his voice almost childlike.

Luna nodded her head, "Probably."

"Someday, I'd like to see one." He said to her, smiling a little bit. "Don't reign in your personality to make me feel better Luna, or think you have to filter what you say to refrain from hurting my feelings, or breaking me. It's true, over the last month or so, I've kept to myself, away from the human world, but that's because everything I did, hell, everything I do, reminds me of Fred."

He paused. Luna pressed her hand into his, giving him quiet strength, she rather liked when he opened up to her.

"It's maddening sometimes. I feel like he's here, almost as if he's laughing at me. At the pain that I'm going through, as if it were some game to him. You see, we got through tough times through humor, we were good at making our family feel better when hard times befell us."

Another pause.

"I've got to learn how to carry on without him. He was his own person, and I'm mine. I just have to learn how to rearrange myself now, now that...there's only one of me."

The words were supposed to sound hopeful, they were supposed to be a realization for George, but all she saw was terrible pain befall his features.

"Don't push yourself George, you can do all this in your own time, no matter how long it takes. Okay?"

He felt tears build in his eyes, she was so understanding, so full of warmth. Then he thought back to her own father, she had lost him, had lost the only person she had left. He had the luxury of having a ton of family members, and she...had no-one. He felt ashamed now.

"Luna. If you ever need to talk about your father, or how it makes you feel, you know I'm here, and my entire family is as well."

The blonde-haired girl smiled, setting down the cloth she was using to dry. "Thank you George. Now, let's go into the living room, I think I hear laughter coming from one of your siblings. Let's see what's going on."

George smiled and agreed, offering his arm to her.

Read and Review ya'll.  
I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me.**

* * *

Luna and George sat in the waiting room of the hospital. The blonde-haired girl was a little nervous, mainly because she still wasn't entirely sure how George was taking everything.

Suddenly, a nurse came through the doors, her clipboard levitating in the air behind her.

"Miss Lovegood?"

Luna stood up, George following her movements.

As she laid on the bed in the hospital room, she felt the nausea roll through her. Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths in and out.

George himself looked around the room, noticing various medical objects litter the containers across the room. There was a sink in the far corner, and little posters of various diseases on the wall. Looking at Luna, he noticed that she seemed rather uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong Luna?" He asked her.

The younger witch shook her head, moving herself to a more comfortable position on the table. He hadn't said much to her on the way over to the hospital, or when they were waiting.

The door suddenly popped open, the doctor Ms. Wood emerged, looking at the chart in her hand.

"Welcome back Miss Lovegood. How has everything been?"

The younger woman just shrugged, "Alright I suppose."

Ms. Wood smiled, looking over at George now. "Hello young man, and you are?"

George stood up, sticking his hand out. "I'm George Weasley, I'm the father."

The doctor smiled and took his hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you young man, and I just wanted to congratulate you both."

They smiled at her.

"Okay Miss Lovegood, I'm going to be checking your hcg levels today. Okay?"

Luna nodded her head, looking at the needle that was coming towards her arm now. She cringed but held still.

"I'm just going to be taking a small vial of your blood, we just want to make sure that your pregnancy is progressing at a proper rate. Do either one of you have any questions?"

Luna nodded, chancing a glance over at George.

"Is there anything I can't eat, I know I can't drink, or smoke. I don't do any of that pregnant or not. I just want to make sure I don't cause the baby any harm."

The doctor smiled and levitated the vial of blood to the counter. "That is a very good question Miss Lovegood."

George watched as the label was pushed over the side of the blood container.

"Well, you should really try to stay away from any fish that produce mercury, and also you should watch out for certain cheeses. Also, if you like coffee, or if you like your tea caffeinated, you really should try to, just for the first trimester, to stay away them."

Luna nodded, fully interested in what the doctor was saying.

"Miss Lovegood, if you'd like there a plenty of pregnancy books at the library around the corner, just so you can have it handy if you ever have a question to what you can and cannot do." She smiled at the both of them.

"I don't want to overwhelm you with a long list of things you can't do. Now, I'm going to take this sample to the lab, we'll test it, and I'll be back with the numbers alright?"

* * *

Luna and George sat in immeasurable silence.

"You don't want to be here do you George?" The young woman whispered to the wizard.

George looked at her, startled that she had spoken at all.

"It's not that Luna, I just, I don't know what to say."

Luna sighed, feeling her stomach roll. She didn't want to admit it, but it hurt her feelings that George had barely spoken three words to her all day. She just decided to let it go though, knowing afterwards would be really hard for him.

About 15 minutes later, Dr. Wood came back in, her clipboard trailing after her.

"Well, everything seems to be going very well. Your numbers are at 4,679, which is just right for 6 weeks. Is there any other questions that you two have?"

Luna felt her stomach do a roll again. "Yes, please, tell me how I can get rid of this awful nausea."

Dr. Wood smiled, jotting a note down on her clipboard. "Well, if you go to your local drugstore, or any medicinal store, you can find Pepcid, or Zantac, or if you want to stick to wizarding properties, you can find an anti-nausea potions, prescribed specifically for expectant mothers."

Luna nodded her head, thanking the doctor.

"Now, your next appointment is two weeks from today, and there we can have your first ultrasound."

Luna and George left from there and apparated to the library that Dr. Wood had told them about.

"I'm not sure I should be apparating anymore after today George." The younger woman said to him, clutching her stomach after they arrived at their destination. "Besides, I'm not sure if I can. I forgot to ask Dr. Wood."

The older wizard nodded his head at her.

"Luna."

The blonde girl looked at him, her face a little green still.

"I'm glad I went. I would like to attend the ultrasound as well, if that's alright with you?"

She smiled, "That sounds fantastic George."

An hour later, they were leaving the library. George had purchased her, after a slight argument in the store over money, two pregnancy books. Luna was proud, a little proud to admit that she was running short on money. She really needed to contact the Quibbler to see what was happening with the decision of whether she could take it over.

Luna was a little anxious, she knew their next destination, and so did George.

* * *

They apparated to Fred and George's store, and Luna could feel every bone in George tense up.

Silence.

Everything looked abandoned. It had been almost three months since Fred's death, and the end of the war. Diagon Alley looked completely deserted, save for a few workers that were trying to rebuild some shops.

"I can't do this Luna." George mumbled, turning his back on the store.

Luna sighed, but walked over to him. "I'm not going to push you George, this is something you need to do on your own time."

He nodded and stood there for a few seconds.

"But George, Fred would want you to move on. He would want you to carry on. And he would want you to open your shop back up and make money." The last part was said in a joking manner.

George wiped his eyes, nodding at what she said, trying to crack a smile.

Silence.

He took a few breaths in and out, trying to mentally prepare himself for this.

Luna was behind him as they walked into the joke shop. She watched George as he went to some of the shelves. He looked around, closing his eyes.

Luna stood back, trying to watch for any unwanted guests.

It took a few minutes, then they decided to leave the shop part and head upstairs.

George stood at the front door for what felt like hours. His hand was on the doorknob, his fingers shaking. Luna watched as the tears welled up in his eyes. Reaching out, she laid her small hand on his back.

He finally, after much deliberation on his own part, decided to open the door.

Luna felt her stomach drop.

The emptiness of the apartment made her stomach lurch. She watched George's face pale considerably as he moved about. He stopped at the coat door in the front, fingering two identical coats that hung on a hook. Taking it down, he held it against his chest, shoving the material up to his nose.

Luna looked away, feeling as if she was invading on a personal moment.

She couldn't help the tears that fell from her own eyes. She couldn't imagine what distress George's heart was in, but she could relate to it. After she visited her destroyed house after the war, and she entered her father's room, she wasn't sure she would ever leave.

It took before she could pick herself up off the floor.

George felt the misery rush through him as he looked around at the flat that he shared with his deceased brother. Fred was everywhere in here.

Wiping his eyes, he went into his Fred's room. Everything was how he left it. Clothes had been thrown willy nilly into a basket. On his desk were carefully laid plans, experiments that they hadn't gotten to do. George felt absolutely numb to everything, not wanting to move his feet any further. He wanted desperately to go back to that night and tell Fred everything that was going to happen to them.

But, he couldn't. He could do nothing.

And suddenly, he was angry. He was so angry that life had made a mockery of him. He was blindingly furious. He grabbed the trophys for quidditch near the door, and flung them one by one across the room.

 **"Fuck you Fred!"**

He knocked everything off his desk, glass, everything. He was mad with rage.

Luna heard him from where she was sitting in the living room. She felt the tears run down her face, but she didn't move to go in there. He needed to unleash these feelings, he could not bottle them up anymore.

George was ripping things off hangers, tearing up papers.

Suddenly, he saw the mirror that was on the back of the closet door. He stopped what he was doing, and suddenly, he was falling to his knees, his hands fisted in his red tresses.

He let out a howl of gut wrenching pain, his sobs wracking his frame.

"I'm so sorry Freddie. I'm so sorry..I'm so sorry." He was saying it over and over, like it was a mantra.

Luna got up and walked to the door, looking in. She saw George on the floor, rocking himself back and forth on his haunches. He was sobbing uncontrollably, mumbling incoherent words.

She bent low, putting her hand on his back again. Her own form shook with sobs, trying to find a way to make him feel better.

Luna and George left the shop. He hadn't said anything to her, he was completely mute. It took him a full hour to finally pull himself out of Fred's room. He was like a robot, moving from one area to another. He went over to his own door, grabbing clothes, and anything else he'd need.

Luna and George returned to the burrow. Upon entering they were greeted warmly by Mrs. Weasley. George looked right through her, his face and eyes swollen. Like a zombie he walked to the stairs, trudging himself upstairs.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Luna. The blonde girl sighed and sat at the table, "W-We went to the apartment today. He needed to grab more clothes. It didn't go too well..." She finished, feeling a few tears fall down her own cheeks.

Molly nodded, turning away. She removed her apron, draped it over a chair and walked into her own room.

Luna was left to silence.

* * *

Sorry, this chapter is rather short. I wanted to center it more on George and his pain though.

I hoped you enjoyed it though. If you did please drop me a review.

-H


End file.
